


Light

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Microfic, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: A glimpse into the first few hours after the end of the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: November 2020





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarrymicrofic prompt _light._
> 
> [Read on Tumblr](https://rockmarina.tumblr.com/post/635064605233872896/light).
> 
> Thanks TheLightFury for betaing! ❤️

An hour after Harry kills Riddle, Ron's still crying in his mother's arms. Two hours after, Aurors start to search the castle for bodies. Three: alone by the lake, Harry prays silently for the darkness to end. Someone approaches.

Four: the first light of dawn greets him through Malfoy's eyes.


End file.
